Shape of my Life
by wickedlittleprincess
Summary: It was her life. Fragments, Pieces, Threads, all made up her life.
1. Chapter 1: Different

Different

When I was born eleven years ago, everyone knew, they just knew, that I would be different from the rest of my family. Not different in the sense that I would be in my own little world, but in the sense that I would be unlike every other child.

The press discussed every single thing that had to do with me, they went as far as analyzing the possible ways I could disappoint my family and their friends. They wondered if I would be as good at Quidditch, get fabulous grades, and even how tall I would be. I could be whatever I wanted to be as long as it was different from what they expected me to be.

People have always been under the impression that my mother and I are the same person; we both have dark red hair and deep chocolate brown eyes but unlike my mother, I am most definitely, not, outgoing. In fact, I am likely to be the most shy, and independent person you will ever meet. I would rather bottle all my feelings up inside me until I just can't take it anymore than share my feelings with the world. But my parents had told me from the time I expressed feelings of disappointment, that it didn't matter what other people wanted me to be, it just mattered that I was the person I wanted to be.

My brothers were what everyone expected them to be. James was rightly placed in Gryffindor upon arriving at Hogwarts, he was brave and loyal. He focused on pranks and Quidditch, he was loud and crazy, the ladies man of Hogwarts. Albus was the cunning and ambitious Slytherin, and although he wasn't as loud ad James, he was still a prankster and serious Quidditch player but he had better grades. That's what people expected of them, and they had no problem with that.

I was my own person, a person that no one really knew. I was a brilliant seeker and a pretty good chaser as well, but I never played so my family and friends just assumed I couldn't play Quidditch at all. I was easily the most intelligent child of my age, another detail my family didn't noticed about me. Actually they did notice, but only when I arrived at Hogwarts four months ago and was placed in Ravenclaw after the sorting hat so kindly said…(And I quote) _"Hmmmm…, another member of the Potter clan not so difficult this time. You are very intelligent, no doubt more than your Aunt Hermione. Talented, very talented, very brave and somewhat friendly... You've got quite the temper I see…Like to bottle your feelings up…_But the honest truth was that I agreed with it.

I was funny when I wanted to be and the most boring person at other times. People loved my appearance, my waist length red curls and brown eyes matched perfectly with my small frame and slender figure. The only problem was that, I, on the other hand hated my appearance, I had always wished that I could be skinnier, taller more beautiful but I knew that would never happen.

In everyone else's eyes I was pretty, no beautiful. I was girly; if I wasn't wearing a skirt of dress I was wearing short shorts and a girly tank. I wore make up, but not a lot, just mascara and lip gloss, I didn't really need the rest. I brushed and styled my hair without difficulty. I liked to do all this stuff because it made me, well me. No one asked me to do all of it. People expected me to be a flirt, to bat my lashes and tilt my head, playing up on the boy's personal preference. I had to be shameless in some instances and still know when to hold my own and refuse to sink to a particular level. I knew when to draw the line and when not to cross it or teeter on the edge. I didn't want the rest of the world to realize that I had filled their expectation. I hated that they expected things of me and that I wanted to fill those expectations.

It would have been impossible to express these feeling to either of my parents though. My parents were never around; they weren't workaholics or anything they were just always at work. My mother was a chaser on the Holyhead Harpies and was also a writer and Daddy was an Auror. If I ever needed them whether it be and emergency or just something silly, I could just walk right into the ministry (or onto the Quidditch Pitch) and tell my parents I needed to see them. My parents loved me to no end and they felt bad about leaving me on my own so much but Al and I were little more than five years apart, and by the time I was five James was already on his way to Hogwarts.

The truly unfortunate thing is that I'm the youngest in my family, every one of my cousins is older than me and to make it worse, I'm even the youngest in my group of friends. You see I'm born on the 31st of December and ever since I was little, my brothers and cousins would tell me I'm too young to play with them, so I found my own way around. People say that being the youngest is fun because you get anything you want. Everyone thinks you're so cute and you always have someone to turn to. That is the biggest lie ever. Being the youngest really means that you are always too little to do anything and that someone is always keeping an annoyingly close watch on you.

I never needed to be watched though; I never really did anything interesting. I was an elite gymnast, a competitive dancer, amazing chef, avid reader and when I wasn't doing one of those things I was studying. I had been told numerous times that I had been born an adult, but in my mind I had just forced myself to grow up too fast. I was a drama queen but only when something bothered me. I was a lot of things but most of all I was different from the world and I have never minded. Nor will I ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Priceless

Chapter 2: Priceless

Lily didn't have time to play. She didn't have time for games or yelling or jumping or any other thing little kids do. Lily was eight but she didn't quite like most eight year olds. At all the parties, people expected her to be quiet and behave for the adults. She would find a comfortable spot to snuggle with her latest book, sinking into her own little world and reading. She would quietly let her imagination run wild as she became the main character of her book. Lily hated those parties.

Her older brothers James and Albus, loved parties. They let others get in on their rude tricks and games and plotted revenge on the adults. They were thirteen and fourteen but acted years younger. Lily was not amused by the tricks they pulled on her. Tugging on her plaits or stealing her books. Lily wanted them back at Hogwarts. She watched her brothers laugh with the family, eye reaching smiles on their faces. James and Albus were the funny ones. Lily fingered one of her dark curls, tossing it over her shoulder, disappointed. She hated those joy filled parties. She hated her dark auburn curls, and green and gold-flecked brown eyes, her milky skin tone and slender figure, her genius IQ and advanced schoolbooks and her brothers' humor.

But that hatred was exactly what drove her to win—and she always did. It wasn't the intelligence that adults admired, the beauty that others envied, the maturity level beyond her years. None of that mattered. Because for Lily, only one thing in life was valuable: winning—at any cost—and that was priceless.

Lily spent her after school hours on her own. She was free to roam Chelsea, 'learning from life,' as her teacher liked to say. She would walk through the streets of Chelsea, running errands for local shop owners or following the first form girls around. As a result, she came to know something that most children should not have to realize until much later: she was small and insignificant in this big world.

She spent her days in a blaze of activities, never fully enjoying any of them, just concentrating on her duty to win- bringing home prizes and certificates and good grades.

Lily hated her prizes and certificates because her parents weren't exactly proud of them. They loved Lily and were proud of her but they couldn't give their daughter the satisfaction of winning. Her brothers had gone ahead and swept up all of the titles before her. But even James and Albus couldn't give Lily what she wanted most. No one could. It was priceless.


End file.
